Shugo Rosario
by TwilightxKimi
Summary: A new boy that looks like Tadase showed up. He transforms into a boy like Ikuto. What is going on? A new enemy has risen to the stakes the new Ikuto is more awsome than the original? You decided. Jump in and play with us. TadasexAmuxIkuto


**Onee-sama **

Tadase Hotori walked through the crowd licking on ice cream feeling completely safe his cross dangling from his neck. That was until he felt something pushing at his body and he turned to see a orange haired girl running at her swings a spiked club. Tadase screamed and started running again this was getting on his nerves a lot. This girl followed him day after day and it confused him to no end. He kept running and then came to a dead end. He looked around for a way to get out but founded none.

Tadase faced his doom as the girl stared at him with blood infested green eyes. She walked erraticly too him and picked up her club swing it down swiping the cross from his neck and he screamed out. His blond hair turned dead black as the night and was messy (Like Ikuto's) his red eyes turned to a dark mysterious blue and his clothes (A Tuxedo from a wedding that was white) turned dead black. The new Tadase the boy who stood before the girl you readers may know him as Ikuto Tsukiyomi. But this Ikuto Tsukiyomi was 11 years old.

This Ikuto Tsukiyomi was the inner self of Tadase Hotori, this Ikuto Tsukiyomi was a were vampire. He smirked a toothy smile at the girl and tears came into her eyes. She lunged at the boy and hugged him crying out his name as he stared out at the moon kicking her in the gut away from him. He wiped her kisses and tears away from his cheek and walked away. The moonlight shined against his body as he walked and this readers was the story of The Two Boys in One Body.

_**Scene from Episode 54**_

"Tsukiyomi Ikuto!" Yelled That Tadase Hotori.

"Hello Kiddy King" Our hot boy said in return.

Then out of nowhere a cross appeared in the darkness of the tree and a boy that looked like Tadase flew out from it landing on the ground with a large cloud of dusk. The Guardians and Ikuto looked at the other Tadase as a girl with a spiked club jumped out and raised it to his face.

"You are not my Onii-sama!" she screamed out.

The other Tadase looked around quickly before she raised the club knocking him into a wall and he coughed up blood. He wiped the blood from his mouth his eyes showing darkness. He raised his head a trademark smirk on his face. He smirked and stood to his feet and the girl looked at him as he transformed. His hair turned a dead black his shirt a dead black and his pants a dead black with white dragons curling around his thighs. His eyes turned a mysterious dark blue and the new Ikuto stared at the girl.

"Utau stop this nonsense" Ikuto said.

The girl gazed at him while the other boy began to walk away and she lunged at him dropping at his feet. He turned around his eyes facing her and his head but his body turned away. She gazed at him with a broken heart and broken soul. She gazed at his face and tears spread quickly against her cheeks.

"Onii-sama please come back , please don't change back into that loser of a boy" she said sobbing. The other Ikuto just stared into her eyes and then put his hands in his pockets turning his back to her. "I'm sorry Utau but….you and I…can never be" He said and turned back to her. "We are siblings, you are light and I am dark I am Tadase's protector and I can't have you trying to kill him I'm sorry" he said walking away jumping over the wall with no effort at all. Amu stared at the crescent fallen girl and she cried into her hands staring at where her brother had left. She kept crying harder and harder until she broke out in coughing and sneezing and blubbering. She kept crying hands covering her mouth and eyes. As she cried her heart out and she reached out to her Brother's fading figure that was disappearing more and more with the sun.

"Onii-sama!" she screamed out.

Amu ran to her as the girl tried to chase the boy. Amu held her down but the girl's tears were too much they were staining Amu's shirt as she cried. The girl blubbered, sneezed, coughed and cried her heart out to the boy but he never turned around. He kept going and disappeared with the wind and the girl cried and cried louder and louder before burying her head in Amu's chest. Amu slowly picked her up as best as she could. The girl kept blubbering and crying so loud that Ikuto had to cover his ears and eyes to stop it from entering his mind.

"Who are you anyway?" Amu asked curiously.

"I- I am Utau Tsukiyomi" she said crying still.

"Utau Tsukiyomi so who was those two boys?" Amu asked.

"Tadase Hotori, He transformed into my Onii-sama Ikuto Tsukiyomi" Ikuto suddenly became intrigued.

"Onii-sama, why won't he come back, why won't he free himself from that idiot?" she said crying.

Amu stared pitifully at the young girl as she cried and stared down at everything around her. She kept crying and crying before a red rose appeared before her and she gasped. The red rose disappeared and out came the other blond haired Tadase with a weird look in his eye.

"Utau help me…find my body" The Tadase said.

"Onii-sama?" she replied helplessly.

**What will happen next? Who is the new characters Utau, Tadase and Ikuto why are they here read and review to find out!**


End file.
